1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adapter cables and, particularly, to an adapter cable having a light source for lighting.
2. Description of Related Art
Adapter cables generally include two adapters and a wire connected between the two adapters. When the adapter cable is used to connect between two ports of two electrical devices in a dark environment, it is hard to find the ports.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an adapter cable, which can overcome the limitations described.